


Changing of the Leaves

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:24:21
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam faces his feelings for Dean





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first wincest fic, so please go easy on me! Thank you! (Oh and I didn't have a beta, sorry...)

  
Author's notes: First wincest as I have said, warnings of no beta. I hope you enjoy! (P.S. not long, only 899 words ^ ^)  


* * *

Changing of the Leaves

 

The leaves were starting to change their color as Sam and Dean walked back to the Impala. The sun was bright, but the air surrounding them began to chill. The coming of autumn and Sam was ecstatic. He loved it when the air was just right and the light of the skies flared onto his brother, emitting a glow that transformed Dean’s human glow into something more.

 

These days were hard. The days where Dean was distancing himself from Sam, frequently gaining visits from the angel that had raised his brother from the grave. Sam was becoming jealous and sad for all he did was disappoint Dean, but in doing so, he gained the attention. Maybe not the attention he wanted, but he still received a reaction from the one he was head-over-heals for.

 

He figured out his feelings the day he was resurrected, the day Dean gave his life for him. He didn’t know his brother had done it, yet he could feel something was wrong. When Dean had come back and yelled for him, when he had seen Sam and the relief shown in his brilliant green eyes, and when he pulled him in for a desperate hug a hug that had Sam gasping for air, that was when Sam fell in love with his brother.

 

At first he thought there was something wrong with him, as if he needed some action of his own, but it had gotten worse. Whenever he would see Dean with, anyone really, Sam would get jealous and not at Dean, but the one Dean had flirtations with. Sam wanted to be the one who could look into those deep green eyes, watch them sparkle with mischief, dance with humor and glow with passion.

 

As more time went on and Sam’s feelings never changed, he found himself obsessing over Dean. He wanted to do everything in his power to save him, to make him see him. He wanted Dean to know him, know his feelings, but every time he tried, he couldn’t stand to see the distant look he might see in his brother’s eyes, the bitter astonishment of his feelings. He couldn’t face Dean hating him, so he never told him.

 

The day he lost Dean, he never wanted to live that day again. It changed him, tore him apart. He loved Dean, with all his being, and when he lost him, without even getting his feelings off of his shoulders, he cried. He cried for days.

 

He would look outside his window, out into the bitter cold, ignoring his cell phone that was most likely Bobby for the umpteenth time, and look upon the changing leaves. The glow that was Dean would play in his imagination and haunt his every dream. He hadn’t complained, for he wanted to hold onto Dean as much as he possibly could in hope of bringing him back.

 

The day Dean did come back, after being reassured it was him, the hug they shared was nothing short of the passion he held deep within. The need, the want, the love. Everything that was right went into that hug. And Dean returned it. 

 

The days that followed were complete bliss, but at the same time utter torment. Sam had felt his brother’s passion, yet he still couldn’t bring himself to confess his desires. Not to mention the arch angel that showed whenever it felt like, luring Dean under him, taking him more and more from his brother.

 

Several times, Sam had found himself crying into his pillow long after Dean had fallen asleep, wanting to wash away the stress and feelings from him so that he may face the next day. He had almost confessed when Dean had found his tear stricken face one morning, but Sam was brilliant. He had come up with a dream about Jess or his father, or even his mother, of what he remembered of her at least. Never about Dean, for if it was, he would confess.

 

After Dean’s return, Sam had become distant, learning to avoid his brother, fighting his feelings. It worked up until Dean learned. Sam couldn’t hide anymore; he had to face the truth. That night, he confessed. Everything.

 

Dean, his brother, his pillar of strength, Dean cried. Reaction that caused Sam’s tears to flow, though they weren’t expected as in hurtful, misunderstood, bitter, no they were opposite. They held each other close, worshipping every inch of them. They confessed hidden secrets, hidden desires, and hidden truths. Sam had laughed, even giggled at how happy he knew he would be with Dean. He was finally on the other end of brilliant green eyes. The glows of them were enough to put everything Dean was into his heart. He was captivated, forever.

 

As they walked into the autumn breeze, hand in hand, sly glances, and giggling, the Impala came into view. Another road trip.

 

Sam stopped Dean before they entered his baby, hidden passion in his eyes and Dean smiled. Sam’s back was against the black beauty and Dean’s lips were upon his. Dean’s lips so full, so great for kissing worked their way along Sam’s. Sam didn’t even hesitate when Dean’s tongue asked for entrance. Lost in the heat of the moment, both failed to notice the bystanders passing, though either way, they wouldn’t care, for they were finally where they belong.


End file.
